


Enjolras & Grantaire

by Rue_River_Styx



Series: Les Mis Epitaphs [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, French Revolution, Friendship, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Poems, Poetry, Revolution, Secret Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Spiritual, Symbolism, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rue_River_Styx/pseuds/Rue_River_Styx
Summary: I hope they will take Enjolras’ body down soon.I would do it myself, but I do not trust my emotion.Still, they all deserve to be buried in their favorite color.





	Enjolras & Grantaire

_Dear Adelaide,_

_ It is all over. The Revolution, life, perhaps even hope has been ripped from our grasps._

_ Red was his favorite color; young Enjolras._

_He spoke well; but he spoke his best while speaking of freedom._

_Such a person as he could not be killed, you would think._

_ It is all over._

_His barricades, he found out, fell._

_As did the others. The one right out my window was the last of the June Rebellion._

_ Did he ever realize this? I know not._

_His defiant spirit most likely did not allow it._

_But still, it is all over._

_ He went to the wrong building. As did Grantaire._

_I prayed to God they would come to my door instead._

_ But their ABC Café suited death better._

_A place they conjured, plotted, laughed, drank…_

_Where could be a better place to fall?_

_ I saw them alive, my friend. But now, only dead._

_Red is still his favorite. How do I know this?_

_Because Enjolras held it, wore it, and bled it._

_And dear Grantaire. Bless him. Staying with his friend from the beginning to end._

_He too, wore his patch of red, blue, and white._

_ I could almost hear the bullet connect through the cannon’s music._

_I saw them, Adelaide…Grantaire ran up, only to see a corner._

_ No escape from the Revolution’s fate._

_It is all over. But in those last moments, I can bet you anything, neither of them thought that._

_ Enjolras, because he is too stubborn to have that be his final thought._

_Grantaire, because he follows Enjolras’s lead, and died with the one person he believed in._

_ Who would abandon a friend so close to death?_

_ It is all over. But yet, more blood will be shed than you can ever imagine._

_Young years should not be spent fighting._

_This is the result from that sin._

_I hope they will take Enjolras’ body down soon._

_I would do it myself, but I do not trust my emotion._

_Still, they all deserve to be buried in their favorite color._

_ —yours,_

_ KM_

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I wish to be Enjolras? I have to read LM again soon...


End file.
